Princess
by Vixen of Light
Summary: Sora angst and slight Taiora. For the only girl who never made it to royalty in the Digital World...


A/N: I tried to make it as that Sora wasn't mooning or anything obvious, as I don't think she'd have done that. . .but I think it could be a bit battering to your confidence that all your female friends are Digital royalty and you are the only one who isn't. . .so this came up. Its slight Taiora too (bit young for 'real' romance but the idea is there) and takes place after the defeat of Machinedramon, when the group is split and travelling towards Piedmon. Don't like, don't read. But review if you like!  
  
-  
  
She'd been quieter for a while now. As they walked, travelled on towards Piedmon's castle, Tai wondered if it was the Crest of Love, if, again, she was worried she did not deserve it, that it would not work again. . .and yet, that was impossible. It had been proved, it had its power. Still she walked silently at the back of the group, gentle face distracted. She had tried to act normal, no-one else had noticed anything, but he could tell when something was upsetting her. Maybe the landscape was affecting her, the darkness, the barren, empty wasteland around them. It could make you feel hopeless, here.  
  
"Let's stop for a break. We've been walking for ages," Tai called to the group, who nodded and sagged to the ground. He could see, from the corner of his eye, Sora shoot him a grateful look, whisper something to Biyomon, then walk off a little way, behind a scree of charcoal rocks and dirty, broken shrubs.  
  
"Hey," said TK quietly, tugging Tai's sleeve, "Where's Sora going? Doesn't she like us any more?"  
  
Tai stared impassively after her, her slight footprints in the dusty ground. "I think she just wants to be on her own. . ." He had been close to following her, but he remembered Matt's words from when Sora had been upset before - maybe she just needed to think on her own for a while. He didn't want to upset her.  
  
"'K," whispered TK, and sat down next to Patamon, talking quietly. Something about this place negated happy, normal chatter, conversation. There was only whispering. Tai stayed standing, staring at the horizon, thoughts unreadable, eyes distant.  
  
-  
  
A sigh escaped her lips. It was such a stupid thing, she half felt foolish, even disgusted at herself, for thinking such things. . .and yet, it nagged at the back of her mind.  
  
It hadn't bothered her before, having this pink-clad feminine creature with them, as, for all her beauty, she seemed ditzy, too concerned with appearances, in the context of this world, weak. And then they had become friends, and she had thought no more of it. She had laughed with Mimi when repulsive Digimon developed crushes on her, never minded it had not been her they had deemed attractive, no matter how hideous they may be.  
  
The, the group had split, and Sora and Biyomon had travelled alone for some time, rescuing the others. And to find Mimi, Sora had entered a fairy tale world, a shining castle fit for a queen, and seen her friend near worshipped, so lovely, she seemed to glow. At the time, she had been acting at the extreme of her faults, a spoiled, self-centered child trapped in a dream, but Sora knew her sincerity beneath all that, her real qualities.  
  
Wasn't it every little girl's dream, to be a princess, to wear pink, be beautiful, even the girls who loved sports and proclaimed scorn at the giggling, primping airheads? Oh, seeing Mimi there, a floating, ethereal dream, alabaster and quartz, a character from some fairy tale, a real fairy tale, ancient and proud, had hurt. She had been merely the courtier who sneaks in, saves the day, and is gone, who no-one remembers in the joy of having their noble ruler restored. Princess - it was made for Mimi, the delicate flower, with her own pretty, girly, plant Digimon.  
  
The world had carried on, and Kari had come into their lives. Sora had guarded her, helped her, admired her strength and courage, appreciated how Tai trusted Sora to look after his sister. Sora's heart warmed to looking after the younger children, and she gathered Kari to her heart, meaning to protect her as best she could. Yet Kari had not needed it.  
  
Something in Kari was older than Sora could ever be, some faith, some power. True light. It shone from her very soul, it rose to help the innocent, and she, too, had become a Queen, and deserved it. A different royalty from Mimi; where Mimi was the adorable, lovely, eternally innocent princess, Kari had been a queen, fair and cold, rising to save her people in need. Sora had been awed by her, with her angelic Digimon shining at her side, radiating goodness, watching over this heavenly ruler. Her heart had literally ached to watch her, light so blinding you could not focus on her for more than a few moments. She had been as glorious and distant as the sun at that moment.  
  
Sora pulled her gloves off, turned her palms over and stared at them as if reading what was written in the lines there. Queens, Princesses. . .and what was she? The servant of the court, who bowed and aided yet was never really noticed. How could she not mind in the face of what she had seen?  
  
And then there was her Digimon. She knew that beneath her feathers, her huge, muscled form, Garudamon was gentle and loving, kind and faithful, but next to tiny, pretty Lillymon, or majestic Angewomon, the beast-bird looked monstrous and frightening. And Sora herself - with her short, boyish hair, freckled face and strong, straight figure, she was no paragon of beauty.  
  
She didn't even acknowledge the glittering teardrop sliding down her freckled cheek.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, what happened to Sora?" Izzy glanced up from his typing on his Digimon Analyzer programme, his computer humming softly in the otherwise silent air. Biyomon sat alone, gaze drifting to the rocks, obviously wanting to go over yet torn by Sora's wishes. TK and Kari chased each other among the few flowers still growing, resilience in spite of the evil of the area.  
  
"I think I'll check on her," Tai said firmly, beginning to stride off to the rocks. She'd been alone for too long - what if something was seriously wrong, or she was ill? His feet sliding on the crushed, matted grass, he rounded the rocks to see Sora half-slumped, half-sitting, against the rocks, tears flowing down her face, eyes closed.  
  
"Sora?" the boy murmured, and the girl jumped up sharply, scrubbing at her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Tai! Don't. . .sneak up on me. . ." she swallowed, and Tai sought to meet her eyes. As he did, a spark seemed to leave her, and she sat back down, motioning him to join her if he liked. He did so, squatting uncomfortably in the yellowed grass.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, awkwardly placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook with barely repressed sobs beneath his touch.  
  
"Tai. . .Tai. Nothing. Stupid things. It doesn't matter, really. . ."  
  
"It obviously does," he pointed out. "Or you wouldn't be so upset. It can't be that bad, nothing we can't fix. We've got rid of three Dark Masters, right? We can sort this out!"  
  
"Why. . .why doesn't. . ." her voice fell to a breathless whisper.  
  
"Huh?" he strained to hear the words, watched her lips move.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone. . .think I am a princess?" her blue eyes, luminous, rose to his.  
  
"A princess? Uh. . ." Tai blinked, and sought for something to say, sensitive enough to calm her down and cheering enough to motivate her out of her mood.  
  
"See? I'm not worth anything to be royalty in this world. . ." Shamed to her core, she dropped her head to her hands.  
  
"That's not true." Tai stumbled through the conversation. Sora didn't answer, just stared downwards. At length she said, tone over-irritated, "Go away, Tai. Its nothing. Just a stupid thought. I'm. . .sorry. I'll be fine in a moment. . ." she sighed sharply, as if trying to expel the thoughts. "I should grow up, really. . ."  
  
Tai stood, confused, trying to think of something to say or do. "Wait there, Sora. . ." he ran off behind the other side of the rocks.  
  
Sora watched him go, blankly, absurdly. She'd ruined it now, the mood, everything. . .he was evidently embarrassed by her, thought what she was feeling was as dim-witted as she, in her heart, knew it was. The Digital World was amazing, yet, alas, still the ground was not able to swallow her.  
  
-  
  
A few minutes passed, and Sora gathered herself enough to glance out to look for Tai. He was a way away, standing with Kari and TK, bending down every now and again, seemingly making something. She pulled back to the other side of her rock, sitting again, uselessness creeping up on her soul for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, someone pulled off her hat.  
  
"Hey!" she jumped up, hands balling into fists, ready to call for Biyomon. But only Tai was standing there, hat held solemnly in his hand, other hand behind his back.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" she asked, bemused. Her eyes widened as he dropped her hat, and on her head instead placed a drooping garland of flowers, colours intensely vivid in the melancholy surroundings. The sweet scent drifted down to her nostrils, reminding her of summers at home, of cherries and mown grass and sunlight on her hair.  
  
Tai knelt down before her, mindless of the dirt, as Biyomon fluttered round the corner and mimicked his position. "Oh Queen Sora of the Digital World, we are your faithful servants, what would you command us do?" She stared down at them, speechless, and Tai rose his eyes to her again, a gleam in his fathomless orbs. Sora burst out laughing, unable to do anything else, touched and delighted. She tilted her hand to a commanding pose.  
  
"Good Sir Tai, Lady Biyomon, rise. . .ooh! You two!" she swiped a hand at them. "Off with your heads!"  
  
"Help! Royal displeasure!" Tai shrieked playfully, and, like children, petals strewing after them, the three ran laughing over the dull ground, a million miles from unhappiness. 


End file.
